


Pudim!

by curiously_me



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Friendship, Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Translation of "Pudding".  Translated by EmptySpaces11 of fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pudim!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pudding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96794) by [curiously_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/curiously_me). 



**Pudim!**

**Título**: Pudding (21 de janeiro de 2010)  
**Autor****: **Page; Library Page Para ver o profile do autor, acesse: http: / / www . fanfiction . net / u / 333708 / retire os espaços.  
Para ler a história em inglês, acesse: http: / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5687797 / 1 / Pudding E retire os espaços.**  
Tradução: **emptyspaces11  
**Fandom**: Supernatural  
**Disclaimer:** Eu escrevo histórias para divertimento, não dinheiro. Eu não possuo nenhum dos personagens ou lugares que eu escrevo, eu apenas brinco com eles. Novamente, não são meus!  
**Resumo:** Eu não posso dizer "Pudim" sem rir.  
**Nota da tradutora: **Foi a coisa mais estranha que já vi alguém fazer. Juro. Humor/Amizade. Drabble. Faça dois autores felizes: deixe review nas duas! Mesmo em português. Vai fazer muita diferença.  
**Advertências:** Nenhuma. Rated K.

ooooo

"Eu pensei que 'pudim' fosse um alimento. Dean, por que você baixou as calças e expôs-se ao espectro?

O coração de Dean bateu em seu peito e ele, por sua vez, apertou os freios, puxando a Impala para o acostamento.

"Maldição, Cas! O que eu lhe disse sobre essa coisa de aparecer do nada, assustando inocentes, como agora?" Dean esbravejou, embaraçado porque o anjo tinha, mais uma vez, conseguiu pegá-lo desprevenido.

"Eu juro por Deus que vou comprar um sino na cidade mais próxima e amarrá-lo em seu pescoço! Você está me ouvindo, anjinho?"

Castiel inclinou a cabeça ao ouvir as palavras. Quando pensava que finalmente estava começando a entender os seres humanos, lá vinha Dean ou Sam jogando água fria em sua lógica e fazendo-o retornar ao ponto de partida.

"E sobre o pudim, Dean?"

Dean estava prestes a responder quando ele avistou seu irmão. Sam estava dobrado no banco do passageiro, com a face numa estranha mistura de vermelho e roxo, e as lágrimas serpenteando para fora de seus olhos.

"Ah merda! Agora veja o que você fez, Cas. Você veio e matou Sammy! "

Castiel inclinou-se sobre o encosto do banco e olhou para Sam, curioso. "Dean", começou ele, "eu acredito que Samuel esteja incapaz de respirar. Você não deveria estar tentando salvar a vida dele?"

Com essa, Sam sentiu-se incapaz de controlar a si mesmo e sua enorme respiração ofegante só parecia dar mais poder às risadas. Ele estava chorando de tanto rir, engasgando no ar e nas lágrimas, e, provavelmente, estaria a qualquer minuto molhando suas calças. Mas, naquele momento, exatamente naquele instante, Sammy estava sendo o mais verdadeiramente feliz que Dean tinha visto em muito tempo.

'Obrigado, Cas ", pensou. Ele sorriu para o rosto confuso de Castiel e puxou o Impala de volta para a estrada.

**FIM**

Nota para Page; Library Page - Thank you very much for let me translate your story to Portuguese. Thank you!

Todas as reviews serão repassadas para a autora da fic, traduzidas para o inglês. Podem conferir no perfil da Page; Library Page. Beijos!


End file.
